Castigo
by Alessandra Cintrell
Summary: Si Solomon hace enojar a Diva, qué inventará la Reina Turquesa para castigarlo? Hay castigos dulces? SolomonxDiva.


Ufff! Estoy esperando unos documentos que no terminan de llegar.

Qué desesperación. Mejor escribo algo (n n).

000

Castigo

OneShot DivaxSolomon

000

_-¿Cómo puedo redimirme por esta falta? –la voz de Solomon era conciliadora._

_Diva rió divertida._

_-Sí, creo que puedo pensar en algo…_

000

Nota: la serie Blood plus no me pertenece.

000

La llama de las velas temblaba a ratos a merced de la suave brisa. En el aire flotaba un aroma floral y embriagador a la vez, como el de esas flores misteriosas que duermen en el día y sólo embalsaman el aire por las noches.

Diva se paseaba por su habitación, midiéndola con sus pasos impacientes. Se asomó al balcón y su mirada se posó sobre una de las rosas azules cerca del barandal. Su mano la arrancó de la rama en un gesto brusco, la aproximó a su nariz y luego la tiró al suelo para pisotearla con un giro de su tacón.

-Tan hermosas y sin aroma-se quejó en voz baja.

Sus manos se apoyaron en el barandal del balcón. Nunca había sido muy paciente, pero esta vez ya le faltaba muy poco para explotar.

-Si no apareces en 5 minutos, lo vas a lamentar –susurró casi mordiendo las palabras.

. . . . .

El Caballero volaba a toda velocidad a través del cielo nocturno. Cualquier humano que lo hubiera visto desde el suelo, habría pensado que se trataba de una extraña estrella fugaz.

De ordinario la velocidad de un quiróptero era tremenda, pero en ese momento él viajaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Su Reina esperaba. Y ya se había retrasado bastante.

Mientras cruzaba el cielo, elaboraba una excusa creíble.

¿Qué decir para calmar a una dama tan irascible?

¿La verdad? ¡Nunca!

"Perdón por el retraso, Reina mía. Estaba hablando con tu hermana, tratando de atraerla hacia su propia especie".

Solomon esbozó una sarcástica sonrisa. Diva lo mataría en el acto, de saber la verdad.

El joven rubio sacudió la cabeza. Las dos hermanas eran obstinadas y estaban en bandos diferentes, creían en distintas cosas. Se preguntó si valdría la pena seguir tratando de convencer a Saya.

"Debo seguir tratando, son las Reinas de los quirópteros, son nuestras Madres"-pensó.

Solomon reaccionó, estaba muy cerca de la entrada de la mansión. Pensó en pasar por su habitación antes de ver a Diva, pero al sobrevolar el balcón vio a su Reina asomada en el barandal. Sus sentidos le dijeron que sería mejor verla de inmediato, así que prácticamente se materializó al lado de la Reina Turquesa.

Diva sintió su presencia de inmediato, sus ojos azules brillaron un poco, por la rabia justo antes de decir:

-Me hiciste esperar, Solomon.

El chico se arrodilló delante de ella y tomando la mano de la Reina la llevó a sus labios.

-Perdóname, por favor –sus ojos grises buscaron los de ella con disculpa.

Diva entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y con un gesto hizo que se pusiera de pie.

-¿Cómo puedo redimirme por esta falta? –la voz de Solomon era conciliadora.

Diva rió divertida.

-Sí, creo que puedo pensar en algo…

Se acercó a Solomon y se puso en punta de pies. Le echó los brazos al cuello e hincó sus colmillos en su cuello casi brutalmente. La sangre manchó el traje blanco del chico.

Diva sólo prestaba atención a sus propias sensaciones. Detrás de sus parpados entrecerrados sus glaciales ojos azules brillaban. Trago tras trago vaciaba al Caballero. Solomon la abrazaba, subyugado por las sensaciones.

Después de un rato, el temor se ligó al placer que Solomon sentía. La Reina estaba prácticamente drenándolo. ¿Así pensaba castigarlo? ¿Asustándolo? ¿O pensaba matarlo?

A Diva le resultaría tan fácil tomar la vida de cualquiera de sus Caballeros. Después de todo era la Reina de los quirópteros, sus habilidades eran superiores a las de sus hijos. Y la Reina Turquesa consumía sangre con regularidad, por lo que sus capacidades siempre estaban en su máximo nivel.

Solomon no pudo pensar más, Diva seguía bebiendo de él. La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas. Sentía que caía en un oscuro pozo sin fondo.

Ya casi inconsciente, sintió que los colmillos de su Reina abandonaban su cuello. Sin saber cómo sintió la mullida superficie de la cama bajo su espalda. Las manos de Diva tomaron su rostro y Solomon se sintió reconfortado al sentir que la Reina lo besaba con pasión. Y junto con su beso, la sangre de su amante empezó a fluir hacia su boca, y luego a bajar por su garganta.

Apenas unos tragos bastaron para despertarlo completamente. Abrió los ojos y su vio que Diva le sonreía con malicia. Solomon aún tenía mucha sed. La tomó por los hombros y la hizo recostarse de las almohadas mientras su boca buscaba el cuello de su Reina.

A pesar de la sed, la besó muchas veces en el cuello –como sabía que a ella le gustaba-antes de por fin hincar sus colmillos en su pálida piel de niña. Diva gimió un poco, y Solomon hundió sus colmillos apenas un poco más. El Caballero sentía que su sed desaparecía rápidamente dándole paso a un exquisito y prolongado deleite. Pero pronto separó sus colmillos de ella y se dedicó a lamer las gotas que quedaban sobre la herida con lentitud.

Diva rió un poco.

Solomon se separó un poco de ella, apoyándose en un codo para mirarla al rostro.

-Diva… -susurró él-. ¿Quieres que tratemos de llegar al concierto? Me cambiaré en un minuto…

La Reina Turquesa hizo deslizar la chaqueta del traje del Caballero por sus hombros.

-Hmmm… no. Prefiero que sigamos aquí. Aún no te has redimido ante mis ojos…

Solomon sonrió complacido.

-Lo que tu desees… -los labios de él buscaron su boca y en su beso compartieron el sabor de la sangre.

. . . . .

Nota de la autora: Hmmm, ya me siento mejor. Como leí hace poco, "deja que la piel instruya al espíritu" ja ja, creo que esto es un buen sustituto. Al menos me quitó la sed.

Nos vemos (n n)


End file.
